What Waits Beneath Our Feet
by 6Phantom6
Summary: We've all heard of a tenaspy when playing TF2, but what if it actually exists? What does it want? What does it feel? And more importantly; what do we do with it when it comes for us? Can be confusing, my apologies.
1. Point of View from the Water

'_Humans are strange…very strange…I watch them run back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. They fall dead in my home, yet I can still see them run back and forth; alive and warm…_

'_My waters and I are cold. My waters and I are lonely. I want courtship. I want a mate._

'_No one like me is here, I am here; me alone. Only me…and those humans above me; those warm humans…those __**tasty**__ humans. Their corpses are tasty when they fall into my waters, but I never had the chance to eat one alive; one incredibly warm. Now, I want an alive human….to eat…to mate with…I am hungry and lonely…'_

_--_

"You're a liar Greg! There's no such thing as a TENTASPY!" Ben yelled at his Demoman friend. He took a swig of moonshine from his little brown bottle and said, "Ah course t'ere's a tentaspai down there! I seen it; black…long tentacles for a bottom half, black suit and mask for te top! Sends me chills t'inkin' about it."

"Pfft!" Ben spat out, "Ain't nothing there but dead water. See?" Then he tossed one of his baseballs into the water, and watched it splash into the water and sink to the bottom. "Dead water." He repeated and then turned around to head back to base, but was hit in the head and was stunned a little. He snapped out of his stunned state and yelled, "Why'd ya pelt me with my own ball?!" But Greg shook his head and pointed to the ball, saying, "I didn' do it! This is ta ball ya threw in the water, ya twit! Look, it's still wet!"

Ben picked up the ball and saw that Greg was right; the ball was still cold and wet in his tape-wrapped hands. "Who threw it then?" He asked, and the two stared at the water, as if waiting for something to happen. "Let's get outta here!" Greg then screamed, and dashed into the RED base, Ben close behind him.

--

'_That hurt my head…a lot. The person that threw it…he barely has any meat on him…I know, I tested his corpse; nothing but bones. The man with him…his meat is pickled…last time I tasted his corpse…couldn't breathe…both of them…bad meat. Not good mating people either…heard them talk about mates; not pleasant indeed.' _

The creature curled its black tentacles and human arms around the submerged part of a pole holding the bridge up. _'I must move to a larger point of water…' _it thought, _'this is too small…too polluted…too crowded...not good to raise a family here; especially with those humans and those guns…'_

It quieted its own thoughts as it heard wooden plunks above its head; _'humans are on this bridge…it must be a light weight or two.' _It thought.

--

"I-I don't like to bargain vith ze REDs Lucas…I'm still healing from last time…" Kaiser then said to his partner, holding him close like he was a frightened high school child. "I don't like bargaining with the RED's either, but we need a bit more supplies to get through the week so we'd be alive until the supply train arrives." Lucas reassures him. "I won't let them take you away from me; I swear." But Kaiser wasn't convinced; he only held onto the BLU sniper with fear.

"Oi! RED! WE GOTTA TALK!" Lucas then shouted, causing Duncan the RED sniper to pear his head over the side of the higher part of the base. "Wot you want, ya bloody BLU ladies?" The RED sniper spat out.

"We want to bargain for some supplies mate!"

"Why should we?"

"Hey! It would happen to you some day!"

"FINE! Wot ya want from us?"

"We need a few arrows, a bag of flour and some meds..."

"I dunno mate; our soldier is pretty damn harsh for trading with the enemy."

"Well, why don't ya talk to him; ya bloody piker!?"

"He'll eat my head; _literally!"_

"Zhis is pointless, let's go Lucas." Kaiser then said, tugging at his mate. But Lucas stood still, staring at this RED counterpart. "Look, we'll trade ya something for it; anything!" he shouted, "Y'know? Scratch my back, I scratch yours?"

Duncan scratched his stubble cautiously, then said, "Alright; get us some rice, minigun bullets and a new butterfly knife and ya got a deal!" With a tip of his hat, Lucas turned and head back, his arm moving carefully around Kaiser's waist. "Told ya we'd get something for it. Ya just got to keep at it." Kaiser just sighed and held Lucas close to him. "Vhatever…let's just get out of here…I do not like crossing zhis bridge; it's like something is vatching us below…"

--

'_Those two…' _the tentaspy began to think. _'The one in white is too tender…rips apart easily…the one with the hat…too tough; sun baked him too much. Neither are good…not good at all.' _It then released the pole and began to crawl on the water's floor, slithering towards the pipe on the RED side_. 'That red one with the hat is too tough too…but also too…bland. No flavor to his body but bitterness…he'll kill my family; if I am able to make one.' _

As he crawled through the pipe, he flattened itself so most of its body was still submerged; his back somewhat exposed to the air. _'The air's too cold…too cruel…too polluted.' _He thought consciously. _'Humans are dumb to live with horrible air. I am glad I have the water around me as my oxygen…'_ It then froze in the darkness of the second pipe passage when he saw a familiar shape; the RED Pyro, and a RED Spy. '_The evil fire monster…and that red clone…why are they here?!'_

_--_

"Sorry we have to meet here my flower…" The RED Spy apologized, "It's the only place for us to meet." The RED Pyro removed its mask to reveal her smooth face and long, black hair. "It's alright Jacob…" She said, "It's understandable. If people saw us together, one of us would be kicked off; namely me." Jacob removed his mask and revealed his short brown hair, and then he held the female Pyro in his arms. With eyes of a love struck madman, he asked, "Where have you been all my life Fiona; you beautiful, angelic arsonist?" A gentle kiss was implanted on his lips and Fiona giggled. "I've been wearing a mask." She replied seductively, "You just didn't know where to look Jacob."

The two then crept close to kiss, keeping it slow, seductive, and silent. A small, passionate moan came from the Pyro's mouth as the spy stroked her back gently; their hearts beginning to beat as one as their chests were pressed closed to each other with their sweet, soft embrace of pure passion. Suddenly, Fiona broke away and stared directly into the water. "What's wrong Fiona? Do you feel the BLU spy near?" Jacob asked, holding her close while staring at her with concern. "No, not a spy." She said quietly, "Something inhuman was staring at us. Something…in the water…"

Jacob put his mask on and placed a hand on his lover's back, saying, "We better leave if that's the case. I'll ask Nathan to put up a sentry there." Fiona nodded her head in thanks and put her mask on before walking up the metal stairs with Jacob behind her.

--

'_That fire monster…it's a woman; a female…a mate.' _It thought as it crawled through the pipes again. _'She can't kill me…she can be my mate…it's perfect…she's perfect.' _

'_But…what about that red clone?' _he then thought, remembering how those two held each other in a loving embrace and kissed. _'Maybe I can eat him first…and in the time of grief…I can grab her…it's a perfect plan. A perfect plan…I can win in this plan…' _Once it reached the main waters, it began to slither to the darker corner of the moat and curl up. _'I'll wait until darkness falls; this will begin my attempts.' _

--

Later, Ben and Greg returned to the waters at sunset, now holding a large gas tank they smuggled from the medical office. "Ok, we drop this thing in, shoot it, and blow that damn thing up." Ben muttered with his eyes still trained on the water's surface. "Are ya sure this thing explodes?" Greg asked, staring at his young friend. He let out a breathless laugh and said, "Yeah, this thing explodes! I've seen that fat Russian shoot at it and it blew up like a mega-sized firework!"

The thought of a mega explosion got Greg excited, and then he smirked. "What are we waitin' fer?! LET'S DO IT!" The two shouted in glee and dumped the tank into the water with a splash, and then Ben took out his pistol and aimed at the sinking tank.

"Wot are you two doing?" A voice asked, making the two jump and let out a yelp. They turned around and saw Duncan behind them, holding medication, a bag of rice and a bundle of arrows in his arms. "Uh…" Ben began, putting the gun behind his back. "Nothing…" Greg only shifted a little in response. Duncan shook his head and asked, "Then why did you throw a tank like that in the water? If Klaus knew you were the ones to take the tank…" Ben waved his hands and said, "Don't worry; we're just getting it out of the water. We just dropped in by accident. Right Greg?" Greg perked up and said, "Yah! We just dropped it!"

Duncan turned to walk down the bridge, holding his supplies. "Where you goin'?" Ben asked, only to get a shrug from Duncan, followed by, "Just a few little surprises to the BLUS." Ben scowled, then looked back at the tank; now laying on its side on the water's floor. "If you're gonna prank the BLUs," he said, "Then wait until night, ok? Nobody would see you, and nobody would blame you. That simple; even I know that!!"

"I am waiting for nightfall kid." Duncan replied, "I'm just getting the crap ready for delivery."

"AGH! CAN WE BLOW TE DAMN TANK UP ALREADY?!" Greg said in aggravation, "Ah'm startin' to hurt!" Greg turned around and said, "SHUT UP GREG!" Duncan raised his eyebrows at the two RED members, then sighed, turned around and retreated back into base, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Greg and Ben turned to each other and shrugged, keeping it silent between the two of them.

The RED demoman then took out his grenade launcher and aimed it at the tank, until his eye widened and he asked in a whisper, "Where's ta tank?" The RED scout look at the water, and saw that the tank was gone, then began to shiver. "Let's call it a night." He muttered. "Aye…"Greg replied.

--

This just popped in when I kept seeing so little to do with the tentaspy. That and the fact that it can be so damn clever; combining the skills of a spy and the intellegence of an octopus. Not good considering that most of the TF2 characters don't have a brain.

Welp. enjoy.

I own nothing!


	2. First Meal of the Night

Sorry this took so long. I had to revise this over and over. Hope you enjoy this.

Everything belongs to Valve.

---

_'I really don't understand how people can kill other things…'_ the tentaspy thought, its tentacles curled around the high pressured tank with anxiety. _'Especially when they absolutely love to see the dead remains…' _With all its strength, the tentaspy used its tentacles to twist the top off and released the tank, allowing it to zoom through the waters like a torpedo, leaving behind streaks of air bubbles to rise to the surface. _'Great…now I'm hungry again…I need to eat someone…now…'_

"VHERE ZE FUCK IZ MEIN GAS TANK?!?!"

The tentaspy perked at the sudden outburst from the end of the pipe. _'The red one…'_ it thought, _'That red man in the white coat. He'll do.' _It grabbed the empty tank and began to make its way to the RED base.

--

"GRAH!" Klaus screamed into the evening air. "VHERE DID ZAT DAMN GAS TANK GO!?" He felt his teeth grind in agitation as he rubbed his temples. "Zat damn scout did it. I know it…zat little punk alvays steal mein equipment. Ze next time I run into him, I vill drain all of his blood and use it as a soup!" He walked into the base and began to drift along the hallways, still boiling in anger.

"Doktor Klaus! There you are!!!"

Klaus groaned slightly at the all too familiar voice of Boris the RED Heavy. He turned around to see the big oaf run towards him, a happy grin upon his face. "Yes Boris…vhat is it? I am very busy now!" But Boris didn't seem to listen as he continued to talk. "I found something in the water! It is very long and metal!" The RED medic brightened at this, then pulled off a sickly sweet smile towards the larger Russian man. "You did, did you? Vere vas zis?" He asked, adding in enough sugar to his words that would cause an entire mouth full of teeth to rot. "The water entrance by the stairs! It just sit there like rock!" Boris exclaimed, causing Klaus to run towards the destination with the Russian behind him. "Vell done Boris! I knew you are useful!" He yelled over his shoulder, making Boris to grin happily.

The two stomped down the stairs and stopped on the last stair between land and water. Sure enough the gas tank was found; lying on its side in the water while the top half covered in shadows. Upon seeing this, Klaus walked straight into the water, not caring that the water was soaking his boots. He reached into the water to grab it when it was jerked away into the pipes. "Ze hell?" He spat out, seeing the tank dart away from him like a fish. "Did tank turn into fish doktor?" Boris asked, making Klaus groan and splash after the darting tank. Boris stomped into the water and followed his German comrade, splashing water everywhere.

"Vho thought zis is funny!?" The medic yelled as he ran after the runaway tank. "Honestly, vho thought it vas funny to tie string to mein tank and let me chase after it!?" He then tripped and fell face first into the water, banging his nose and chin on the floor on the pipe as water filled into his nose and mouth. He rose up and coughed up water, feeling his anger raise to new heights.

Boris spoke up, "Doktor? Maybe we should forget about tank and-" But Klaus turned around and glared at him, his eyes red, his teeth bared and his breathing ragged and half-drowned. He heaved in and screamed, "SHUT ZE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU OAF!!!" Then dashed off down the pipe, letting out a strangled battle cry. The Russian just stared at him as he ran around the corner, a little dumbfounded at what the German screamed at him. "Doktor wants solitude," he stated, "Then doktor gets solitude." Then turned around and walked back to base, the water splashing lightly with his disappointed drag.

"HELP ME!!!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head back to the pipe behind him. "Hmmm…doktor said he did not want me," Boris said to himself, "Yet doktor screamed for help…Sounded wrong…" The Medic screamed again, this time in pain. The Russian shook it off and dashed through the water, screaming, "I'M COMING DOKTOR!!!" The constant splashing and pained screams echoed through the pipes like a million bats, but Boris just kept running through with the determination of a bull. But suddenly, the screams stopped. Boris just kept running, splashing the water everywhere while feeling his heart beat like a drum with fear and fatigue. "Doktor!" he screamed, "Doktor Klaus!!! Where are you?!"

But his fear quieted down as he saw the end of the pipe with his friend barely clinging to consciousness; his eyes closed on his upturned face as his breathing was shallow and quiet. Boris grinned and rushed over to his friend, then picked him up gingerly from the water and saying, "Hang tight doktor Klaus! You will be in bed soon!" But as he turned to retreat into the pipe, a tug stopped him in his tracks, nearly yanking the doctor's body out of his arms. He turned his head to see a black tentacle curled tightly around Klaus' foot, making him stare in curiosity. He tugged back at the tentacle, trying to yank the appendage off. "Let go you worm!" He plainly said, "Doktor does not want to play with you. Crawl back to hole and try another day." But the 'worm' just held onto the boot, curling ever tighter around the shin and foot. The RED Heavy huffed and yanked tightly, causing the boot to be yanked away with the tentacle, sending it sinking into the water. With a grin, he turned around and walked back through the pipe, the slow breathing of the medic keeping him on track.

"That's my meal in your arms…"

Boris turned around to stare straight into a pair of angry oblong pupils set in a yellow sea. The RED Heavy backed up and saw the tentaspy in full form, feeling his heart thud hard and fast again. The monster glared at him, its human arms crossed while his black tentacles curled through the water and climbed the walls, making him look bigger than the Heavy itself. "I'm hungry…" it muttered violently, "So give me that man. Now."

"Go eat BLU Medic; Klaus not on your menu!" Boris screamed and ran away from the monster, scared out of his mind as he felt the monster close to him. He turned his head to look back, but saw nothing, making him slow down a bit. "Did monster run from me?" He asked himself quietly while he stared the empty pipe behind him.

"No, I'm on you now."

Boris turned around to stare into the monster's eyes again, then averted his gaze to see its tentacles begin to curl around his arms and on his unconscious friend. "NO! You will not have-" He began to scream, but a black, wet hand covered his mouth while the creature continued to glare at him. "I wasn't in the mood for something big," It spoke, "…but I might as well. I am THAT hungry." The tentacles continued to curl around the Heavy's body as well as the Medic's. He began to thrash and try to pull the appendages away, but they began to tighten and curl, making it hard for the Heavy to move. He could feel the Medic's body pressed against him, almost being crushed into him. "You should've let me eat your friend." It simply stated, then curled a tentacle around the Heavy's neck, tightening the grip until the Heavy could barely breath. Boris choked and struggled to breathe, even tried to force his hands to pull the tentacle off, but to no avail.

"Good night, fat man." It stated and forced its body and its prey into the water. Boris strained to keep his head above water, but the speeding spy made water lap over his face and the tentacle forced him into the water as much as possible. He could feel his own consciousness flip from him like an oil covered wrench.

'D...doktor…wh…ere are… you? I'm…..so….rry….

--

The sirens blared from both sides as the next day rose with the morning at a snail's pace. Both sides rose groggily and prepared for the day's daily battle…or so it would have been so.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE FUCKING COMMIES!!!"

The scream echoed from the RED base while creatures on the outside sprang from their slumber. Inside RED base, The RED Soldier Marshal was stomping up and down the row of REDs, looking over and over again that they were short one Medic and one Heavy. "WELL?!" He yelled, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?! Are they having a FUCK FEST ALL OF A SUDDEN?! OR DID THEY DECIDE TO WHACK OFF THEIR OWN DICKS AND CHOKE THEMSELVES WHILE SUCKING ON THEM?!"

The remaining REDs dared not to answer; half the reason they didn't know and half the reason they were afraid to receive the reply. Seconds passed, minutes passed, and no one answered with anything; no one dared to even cough. "So…they just fucking vanished into thin air! Is that IT?!" The Soldier screamed out, spraying spit with his exclamation. "No sir." Robert spoke up, pulling on his glove. "They didn't vanish. We just don't have a clue where they are. They could'a just up and left."

Marshal let out a snarl, making the engie gulp. "So those little fuckers decided to fly this coop, huh?" He violently spoke, "Then I'M GONNA SHOOT THEIR ASSES UNTIL THEY'RE ALL OVER THE FUCKING WORLD IN PIECES!!!" Then he stomped off to the weapon's chamber while shouting over his shoulder, "DISMISSED YOU MAGGOTS!" The remaining REDS sighed; some sliding down the wall while others shuddered. "Damn Rob! I thought he was gonna rip your balls off or somethin'." Ben spoke up, but the Engineer chuckled and said, "He's just'a bunch of hot air. That's all. Besides, somebody's gotta say somethin', might as well be me... "

"Where do you think the German and Russian disappeared to?" The Spy spoke up quietly. Robert lifted his hard hat and scratched his head, saying, "Not sure Jacob; they could've ran away, just like Marshal said. Or they could've ducked into BLU base, or could've been kidnapped; just like last month when we held their Medic hostage." Duncan quickly spurt out, "No, I was out last night; I didn't see anyone come over here, or go over there."

"Why were you out late at night Aussie?" The Engineer asked, only to have Ben answer for him with, "He was out playing a prank on those BLU bone heads! How'd it go Duncan?" The Aussie shrugged and said, "Don't know; didn't stick around to see the results Benny-Boy."

"You were out playing jokes in the middle of the night?" Jacob asked, quickly adding with a hint of spite, "How unprofessional of you Sniper. But I guess we all strive for childish ambitions; can't blame you for doing so." The RED Sniper was about to spit back something nasty, but held his tongue. "I'm glad you're celebrating your childhood Duncan." The Spy added. "Do not get me wrong; I respect people who want to retouch their childhood."

"Look, this might be a big problem; no need to get off track." Robert cut in, "With no Medic, and no Heavy, we might as well paint targets on our hides as say 'Shoot me'." But the Spy cut back, "It's the beginning of Grace Week; no fighting for a week." "Still, we're sittin' ducks." Ben said, "No doc, and no lardo equals extreme pain for us. We gotta find 'em, or just get replacements."

"No replacements until next month…"Duncan muttered, "So the pooch is screwed there. So we gotta find those blokes, or take out the BLU blokes." The engineer took off his construction helmet and looked at the mining light while replying solemnly, "Not too sure 'bout that plan there Aussie; I'm feelin' somethin' ain't right here. I'm feelin' something beyond our power is creepin' around…"

"Oh come on Rob; it's not like there's a monster or something crawling under our beds!" The Aussie spat out, "It's just us here, in the middle of the desert, in a high tech corporation trying to take over the world while disguised as a humble construction company. There are only us here, as well as a bunch of creepy twins over there. What else could be here?"

--

To be continued.


	3. Is BLU Smarter Than RED?

Sorry this took so long.

Everything belongs to Valve.

---

"WATCH ME! I'M GONNA DO IT!!!"

Jackson screamed out, "DAMN IT SCOTT! NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR SUICIDE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" But the Scout on the top of the base didn't comply; he just began to inch off more and more to the edge off the highest point of the base. "This is not good." Jackson muttered to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A quick thought raced to him, making him jerk his head up immediately and scream to Scott, "OK! IF YOU COME DOWN FROM THERE, I'LL LET YOU HAVE CAFFEINE AGAIN!!!"

"DO I GET IT WITHOUT SUGAR?!" Scott screamed back, having him reply, "YES! YOU CAN DRINK IT STRAIGHT! JUST COME DOWN!!!" Then he waited for the scout to do something, crossing his mental fingers. "I'M COMING DOWN!!!!" Scott screamed back, letting Jackson breathe out a sigh, feeling his racing heart begin to quiet down. "That was a close one…" he muttered, "Too close…nearly lost the boy in a beat."

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

The scream made Jackson perk up again, then scan for the boy until he found him on the Sniper's deck, holding the wall tightly. "What's the matter son?" he asked, only to have the young one point a tape-wrapped finger to the moat. "THERE'S A DEAD GUY IN THE WATER!!!" the younger man screamed, then ducked into the base in a flash. 'That shouldn't scare a person…' he thought, 'we see dead bodies everyday; why the sudden spasm?' But curious, Jackson walked to the middle of the bridge and stared down into the murky waters. He didn't see a whole body like the scout screamed out, but instead the torso of the RED Heavy, sitting on the muddy floor like a rock. Turning his head, he saw the Heavy's arm not too far away, frozen in a bent position.

The soldier only scratched his head, muttering to himself, "Looks like the poor bonehead got blown to pieces…I think." Shrugging to himself, Jackson walked off the bridge and began to lower himself into the moat, trying hard to keep his head above water. He reached down to pick up the Heavy's arm and examine it, noting that the bone was nearly pulled out of the muscle of the arm and a few teeth marks on the base of the rip. "Don't tell me there's a cannibal among us…" he muttered darkly before looking up and spotting something white on the other side of the moat. Carefully wading through the water, he kept his eyes trained on the white object until it was close enough to be identified as the RED Medic's torso. Lifting it up, he saw that the legs and left arm were gone and the corpse's face displayed a combined feeling of pain and fear. Taking in further examination, Jackson noticed the ripped right sleeve and how some of the spine just dangled from the bottom of the torso. Dropping the body with a small plunk, he rushed to a wall and began to climb out.

"Those dislocations…those rips…" he muttered silently, "Someone here is a cannibal…and a clean one at that." With a final pull up, the BLU soldier was on the RED side of the moat, dripping water onto the sides of him. Standing up, Jackson position himself in front of the base and cleared his throat. "REDS!" he screamed, "I NEED TO DISCUSS WITH YOU AN IMPORTANT MANNER! IT CONCERNS YOUR TEAMMATES!!!"

He stood there as the RED base shown little to no signs of activity until he heard the simple sound of footfall on floorboards. Coming to meet him was the RED scout, looking bored while kicking a can of BONK! in his stride. "What'cha want BLU boy?" Ben asked. "I couldn't help but notice that your Heavy and Medic are dead in the water." Jackson answered, "On an added note, they look like they've been chewed on and ripped apart." Ben stared at him, then held up a finger and said, "Wait here." Then dashed back into his base, leaving the BLU Soldier alone again.

'Pretty quiet here…' he wondered randomly, 'Too quiet in my opinion. Shouldn't there be a singing bird, or at least an insect or two?' He reached under his helmet and scratched his head, baffled at the surrounding silence. But he was snapped back to reality when the sound of dual footsteps reached his ears. Standing alert, he watched as the RED scout returned with the RED Soldier, red with rage. "So…" Marshal began, "You say that two of my men are in this shit lake, is that right BLU shitter?" Jackson replied calmly, "Affirmative; though they aren't exactly 'full men'…"

"SHUT YOUR SHIT HOLE OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" The RED Soldier screamed, then walked towards the moat and looked down at the water, spying the bits and pieces of the Heavy and Medic on the moat's floor. "Great. They got blown up!" He exclaimed as he turned around on his heel and walked back to his BLU counterpart. Then he picked him up by his coat collar and screamed, "YOUR FUCKING DEMOMAN DID THIS!!!" But the BLU soldier spoke back, "Nah…it isn't because of my men. Go down there and look at the body parts; they've been bitten and ripped off…"

He was instantly dropped while the RED Soldier stomped back to the base, saying, "Horse shit! You BLU pussies blew up my fucking men! Well, I'm gonna do the same thing to yours!" But the BLU Soldier spat back, "Damn it! MY MEN DID NOT BLOW UP YOUR MEN! IT'S GRACE WEEK; WE ALL KNOW THAT!" But this response was met with a hard blow to the face, making him fall back on his back with a bloody nose. "Say that shit again…I fucking dare you." Marshal spoke back. Jackson stood up and in turn, kicked his RED counterpart in the balls. Then implanted a wet boot on the RED soldier's helmet and said, "I will say it again hog fucker; MY MEN DID NOT KILL YOUR MEDIC AND HEAVY."

Marshal struggled to get up, but Jackson firmly held his foot down on his head, gritting his teeth. "If you think that that a false accusation gives you the right to murder my men," The BLU Soldier hissed, "Then I will gladly bash your fucking skull to pieces." The RED Soldier growled and grabbed the BLU counterpart's leg, then pulled him down while he got up, and proceeded to swing the Soldier around, foamy spit beginning to rise from his mouth. After seconds of swinging, Marshal let Jackson go, making him fly to the chain link fence and colliding into it with a rattling thud. "You BLU maggot KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT WAR!!!" The RED Soldier screamed out, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Dude…calm down man…ya gonna have a heart attack." The RED scout muttered, "Maybe we oughta…y'know….go down there and check it out?" But the RED Soldier turned around and grabbed the Scout by the neck in a quick motion, then hissed into his ear, "Keep your fucking mouth shut, or so help me I will not hesitate to rip your spine out and then shove it back down your throat."

"You idiot." The BLU Soldier spat out, "It's RED versus BLU, alright? Leave the kid alone, he's only looking out for you." He then stood up and walked towards the bridge while the RED Soldier glared at him. "But still, I would look at the body parts yourself. You'll see." With that, he slowly walked over the bridge, daring not to look over his shoulder. Marshal dropped the Scout and turned on his heels, then headed back to the RED base, leaving the Scout to catch his breath alone.

He looked at the departing BLU, then stood up and walked towards him. "Wait a minute BLU guy," He said, "I think I know why those guys are half eaten." Jackson stopped in mid step, and then asked, "Who do you think did it?"

"Do you believe in a thing called a Tentaspy?"

--

Later that night, a meeting amongst the BLU members was called by Jackson on two important matters. The BLU soldier nervously looked at all eight heads as they stared at him; fifteen eyes of different colors all fixated on his bruised and lightly bandaged body. "I thank you all for attending the meeting on time, for once." The soldier began, casting a glance towards the Pyro and Scout. "I have very important matters that need to be addressed to all of us." He paused to take a breath and clear his throat, feeling grave at the future before him and the rest of his platoon. "The first matter is that from now on, all of us need to be together during this Grace week; no more solo stuff for a while."

"Why would I be paired up with one of these morons?" The Spy interrupted, "Zhis is already awkward as we speak!" The Soldier breathed out and said, "Because I may have made a deep rooted rival with the RED team's Soldier. Two of their members are M.I.A and I found their body parts. I reported to him about it and immediately blamed us." This time, the Scout piped up, "Why'd the freak would you tell those guys about their dead dumbasses!? I mean, it's kinda stupid that you did it in the first place!"

"Son, they didn't die in a battle this time." Soldier said in a dark tone, "They died by possible cannibalism."

Silence fell down hard on the group, some growing wide eyed, some shook their head in disbelief, and some just let their mouths hang open. "That's right men," The Soldier continued, "Possible cannibalism. I looked at the body parts and saw teeth marks on the skin, as well as other gruesome notes that I won't give out." Scott laughed and said, "Good thing too, otherwise Fatso might barf on us." Several men laughed at this while Mikhail glared daggers at the Bostonian. "This isn't a joke son." Jackson spoke, "This is serious. One of us here might be craving human flesh, that or someone on the other side."

"Sure, sure…and Ah might get mah eye back!" The Demoman joked, sending the men into laughter while Jackson laid his hand on his face. _'Please…please…just listen to me…_'he begged, yet no one could hear him.

**SSSCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

The group stopped their laughter and began pained groans as a horrible screeching filled the room. "ZHIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" The Medic yelled out, slipping his hand into the latex glove again. "Zhis iz dire to our survival and you're just making shtoopid jokes! Zere is a mad man out zere zhat vants to eat us! Zhis is no time for moronic comments!" The German began to draw more air to continue, but stopped as the Sniper laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "I think you've made your point Kaiser."

"Yes, Kaiser had indeed set to mood for how grave this is!" Jackson spoke up, now filled with new confidence. "There is possible a man eater out there somewhere! A man…or a monster…" The last sentence made the group look at him, those fifteen eyes locked on his grey-green eyes. "Yes, a monster; which brings us to the second point. Call me crazy…but I've heard that there is a Tentaspy in the moat."

No one dared to crack a joke this time, their eyes penetrating into his soul. "I'm not joking." He continued, "A source told me that a monster like that is living in the moat outside this base; and based on the bite marks and other notes I've seen…I wouldn't doubt it." A few men muttered amongst themselves while others sat there dumbfounded.

"ZHIS IS NONSENSE!!!!"

The sudden outburst made everyone turn their gaze to the Spy as he pointed at Jackson. "Please…A TENTASPY!!! You must take me as a fool! Zhis is just a myth; if we didn't deal with one zhen, why is zere one here now?!" Jackson shrugged his shoulders and plainly said, "I just don't know. It's just here for some odd reason." The Spy turned on his heel and headed for the door, yelling over his shoulder, "I DON'T NEEDS ZHIS STUPIDITY! Call me back when zhis nonsense of 'TENTASPY' is gone!"

With a slam of the door, the Spy walked down the hallway while whipping out his cigarette/disguise kit. He pulled out a cigarette and jammed it into his lips, then lit it in a quick motion and blew out a small cloud of smoke. "Tentaspy…what nonsense!" he huffed, "Such nonsense with these urban legends…childish games…bah!"

He walked towards a teleporter placed to go directly outside, feeling his molecules disassemble in one minute, and reassemble the next. "Ze only thing zhat laborer is good for is zhis." He muttered as he stumbled out onto the open air, walking towards the moat and gazing down on the moonlit water. "Tentaspy…HA!" he muttered, kicking a rock into the water. But instead of hearing the sound of a rock plopping into the water, there was silence. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't give a second thought, then walked to the middle of the bridge to smoke his cigarette in peace. "I knew it was a mistake to join zhis fest de dupes." He muttered, "Coming up with zhese…stupid theories of mythological monsters and half-concocted tales. I should've stayed in Europe and become an assassin…"

"That wasn't very nice…"

The BLU spy turned his head in a quick motion to see nothing but night behind him, but turning his head back made him stare straight into the eyes of the Tentaspy as he held up the rock the Spy kicked in moments ago. "Calling me a fake, I can handle. Dropping a rock on my head…now I say that's rude." The aquatic hybrid hissed out. The Spy staggered backwards at the sight of it, backing away until he hit the opposite wall, then rolled over and began a dash towards the base, daring not to look back at the lake and its occupant.

--

To be continued.


	4. Two More Down The Drain

Sorry this took so long. I apologise for the many stories added on here; I get bored easily. I also don't know how to continue it until it came through.

Everything belongs to Valve.

---

The next day's sun rose with eerie silence, both sides shown no sign of life. Ben sat on the Sniper deck, staring out at the BLU side with a bored gaze. He sighed as he turned his baseball in his hand, feeling the ripped texture and pulled out stitching on his fingertips. 'Wonder if I should ask the BLU to play…' he thought, before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ben!"

He turned his head to see his Scottish friend stumble towards him, his eye patch missing to show his sewn left eye. "Greg, your patch is missing…" Ben said, turning his gaze away from the sight. "Ah know." He replied, "Ah gest wanted to get here now."

"Well, what is it?" Ben asked, still keeping his gaze at the opposite side. Greg sat down next to him and let out a sigh. "Yah think the tentaspy is real?" he then asked, getting a raspberry in reply. "Who knows?" The Scout replied, "I mean, a lot of crap could be real. There's the Franken-Heavy tale, the rumor that the Announcer could be the same person, the aliens that live at Pipeline; it's endless. Maybe that damn tentaspy is real." The Scotsman laughed and responded, "Could be boyo, could be."

"Let's go in the moat and kill it."

Gregory turned his head sharply and said, "Wot? What are yah sayin' boyo!?" Ben kept his eyes on the other side, saying, "Let's go into the moat and kill it. It killed our Medic and Heavy, so let's go in there and kill it. It'll be easy; drop some grenades in there and blow it up like no tomorrow." Greg blinked, then put a hand to Ben's forehead, asking, "Yah commin' down with somethin'? Yah startin' to sound crazy there Ben; yah sound like tha' suicidal Soldier we once 'ad."

The young boy brushed away the hand and said, "I'm not sick; I'm dead serious. I learned from that one incident at the Railway station about 'Striking before you get struck down.' So let's blow it to octopus meat before we become its next meal."

"I wouldn't do that mes amis; that would be quite dangerous."

The two turned around to see Jacob lean against the doorway, his eyebrows knitted in a worry knot. "I mean…" he continued, "It is a suicide effort; you would just feed it more blood. Did you remember taking a class on Marine Biology in school, as well as the tutorial class before coming to his battle field?"

Ben shrugged and said, "I slept through those classes." Greg looked away sheepishly and said, "I fell asleep too…that and I took chemistry."

The Spy sighed worriedly and said, "This is a hybrid monster we could be dealing with; half spy and half octopus. Both are high in intelligence and shift through the water with deadly intentions. If a spy could outsmart you, then you would die in the water as soon as you jump in."

The two stared at him as he took his Ambassador and a cloth out and shined it. "I'm not so sure if it exists." He continued, "But I am an open-minded Romantic, so I might as well see how this holds." Ben sighed and stared back at the opposite side. "You think it was a bad idea that I told the other side about this?"

The two looked at him instantly, but he paid no mind. "You told the BLU side?" The RED spy asked, and the somber scout nodded. "Ah cripe!" the Scotsman yelled out, "Why'd ya do that!?" Ben shrugged and said, "The BLU guy told us what happened to our guys, so I thought I return the favor."

Jacob sighed while Greg slapped a hand to his face. The scout said nothing as he got up and walked off, leaving the two to stare at him. "Say what you want, but I have a sneaking feeling that we're gonna need their help soon enough."

--

On the BLU side, Scott and Jonas sniggered as they filled the sleeping Demoman's hand with shaving cream. "Ya think guys of the future would do this?" Scott asked. "Probably" Jonas muttered back, pulling one of his hairs out and proceeded to slither it on his nose. The Scotsman wrinkled his nose and tilted his head, then resumed sleeping.

Jonas trailed his hair on his nose again, making Matthew mutter and brush his nose with his free hand, then return to peaceful sleep. Gritting his teeth, the Mexican tried again, only to have a hand full of shaving cream shoved in his face. The Demoman sat up, stared at the two, and laughed. "You two couldn't get me even when I'm dead!" He chuckled.

Feeling embarrassed and angry, the two left the laughing Scotsman, feeling every laughing section hit their pride like arrows. "Can't believe it…" Scott muttered, "Drunken bastard was faking!" Jonas only spat out shaving cream in response.

"You two tried the shaving cream prank again?"

The two looked around until they saw Lucas behind them, his aviator sunglasses off to be shinned. "Yeah; failed like that cherry bomb trick." Scott grumbled. "I thought that we worked out all the bugs in that prank…"

Lucas only shook his head and grinned, saying, "You dopes would be perfect for collage frat houses. You do have the same attitudes…" Jonas shot a look at the Aussie, saying, "Cool it Lucas; I wasn't accepted into collage because I experimented with Molotovs and a field filled with gasoline!" Scott looked at him and asked, "Seriously?!"

The Aussie chuckled and raised his hands up in defense, saying, "It's just a joke mate, just a joke. Humor's absent in the air these days; especially with the Tentaspy being real. Everyone's scared to the point of not even stepping out of the door for a cig break." Jonas shrugged and said, "Well, maybe it's all a big ass lie. The Spy was probably pulling our leg for shits and giggles; hate to admit it, but he's a damn good actor."

"I don't think he was fooling around last night Jonas…he looked like he just seen an army of Pyros." He muttered, slipping his sunglasses back on. "I should know; I've seen people scared shitless before."

Scott groaned and said, "That spy's a liar! He seen nothing but shit; I'm outta here." He turned around and left the two alone in the hall. "Scott! Wait up!" The pyro said before running after him. "Sorry I gotta leave ya Lucas, but I gotta watch him!" He yelled over his shoulder before breaking out in a full sprint.

--

"Dang it Scott, hold up!"

The BLU scout turned his head to see Jonas trying hard to keep up with him, despite wearing his Pyro gear. "Why'd ya run off like that?!" He yelled out, "Are you freaked out by something?"

Scott stopped and said, "I'm not freaked out by something that don't exist! Why be scared of some stupid squid thing?!" Jonas sated, "One; it ain't a squid, it's a human-octopus hybrid. Two; kids are scared by shit that isn't there-"

"I'm not a freaking kid Jonas!" He screamed back, "I'm fucking 23 years old; I'm old enough to drink beer and get a girl! I'm not some brat that sucks his thumb!" Scott then turned and stormed away, having Jonas to play catch-up. "Calm down man; we're all scared shitless. It's a company war and there's a monster squirming around here; just like a sci-fi movie at the drive through."

"Damn it, I'm not scared!" Scott insisted, "Did you forget that I went head to head with a rabid coyote?! Didn't even break a sweat!"

"It's alright to admit you're scared."

"Damn it, I said I AINT SCARED!"

"Scott, sé que estás orinando a ti mismo en el miedo; I know when people are freaking scared."

"AUGH!"

--

The two argued through their walk, eventually making it to the front of the base. Scott eventually noticed and silenced himself, staring directly into the little sewage moat. With cautious steps, the scout walked to the edge of the moat, staring down into the murky water. "You see anything in there?" Jonas asked, but the young boy shushed him; his eyes trained directly on the miniature ocean and its dark secrets. He inched away from the moat, then turned around and said, "Told ya there aint a fucking tentaspy in there."

But Jonas just screamed as the scout felt something wrap around his waist and pull him into the water. The pyro instantly acted as he darted to grab the boy's legs and began to pull him, screaming out for help. Scott began to scream and cry as he felt the monster' grip tighten around him, feeling his bones break. "Please!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" He sobbed, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! MOMMA!!!"

"¡Pedazo de mierda, que se vaya!" Jonas screamed, "Voy a cortar su cuerpo jodido si no lo soltó!" He began to pull with all his might, until he felt something wrap around his leg, and yank him and his friend into the waters, screaming air bubbles until the two felt their life slip off into the water with their blood.

--

To be continued.


	5. What Our Bosses Think or Tentaspy Origin

Sorry this took so long. And sorry this part is really boring; I'm in a major rut again. But thanks to all that reviewed.

Everything belongs to Valve.

---

The next day, a funeral was held upon discovery of the BLU team's devoured Pyro and Scout at the bottom of the moat. The funeral was short as the BLU boys buried the leftovers of their fallen men into the dirt, sticking their melee weapons above the graves as makeshift markers. As the men returned to base, Jackson could only feel the unholy weight of guilt on his shoulders; feeling that he could've prevented the incident through some bizarre reason.

--

Back at BLU base, Jackson entered into the main computer room, heading over to one of many computers that were on and calculating. He typed a code and hit enter, causing the large main screen to display the symbol of BLU instead of the world wide map. He stood at attention while the screen changed to that of a woman's silhouette.

"What is it Soldier Jackson?" The woman asked, "If it's about the supply trains, we're trying hard to make them go faster." Jackson cleared his throat and removed his helmet, saying, "It's not the trains Commander; I just lost my Scout and Pyro to a…um…" He stopped, hesitating whether or not to say what he believed.

"Spit it out Jackson, I don't have all day." The woman asked with her patience on a thin wire.

"Well…" he began, "I think that what killed them was…well…a tentaspy."

Silence then fell on the two, Jackson holding his breath for the outcome. The commander calmly folded her shadowy hands and straightened herself up, then said in a cold, slithering voice, "A tentaspy? Really Jackson, I would've expected that from the Scout, but from you? If I had a box of sweets for every silly excuse coming from your mouth, I would be a plump woman."

"But it's true." The Soldier said in defense, "I saw the bodies of my Scout and Pyro, and they had bite marks and looked like they were ripped off. Not only that, but the Spy saw it rise from the water last night."

"Now you have the entire BLU squadron believing this silly myth?" She interrupted, "Oh Jackson, I would kill you if you weren't such a good fighter." She sighed and shifted in her seat, continuing, "I will resurrect your Pyro and Scout once grace week is over. I would prefer if all of you were dead so I wouldn't hear about your silly excuses."

"But…" he began, but the woman saluted and signed off, displaying the BLU team logo again on the screen. He sighed and put his helmet back on, then turned to leave the main computer room, feeling ashamed and alone again.

--

"I do not like that you believe in this myth Jacob. Shake that thought out of your mind, or you will wind up dead on the floor. RED commander out."

Jacob gritted his teeth as his commander signed off, leaving him alone in the RED's computer room. He turned away from the screen, muttering, "I knew it; the commander doesn't believe me. But who would believe this bull of a tentaspy?"

But he knew everyone believed the 'myth', saying that they saw it, came in close encounter with it, or nearly was eaten by it, yet somehow escaped by an unnatural or inhumane means. He walked away from the computer room, recounting all the tales he heard of the tentaspy, knowing which are fake and which are real.

He came to the intelligence room and punched in the code, turning the knob and hurrying inside. Once inside, he went to the file cabinet and took out a key. "I always knew that the TF industries are quite twisted." He muttered as he unlocked a drawer and pulled it out. "But I never knew that they actually did genetic experiments. "

He pulled out a few files and opened one marked, "Experiments 034 -055", glancing through the reports with the speed of a Scout. Finally, he stopped at one in particular, pulling it out and placing it on the desk while putting the open file to the side. _"Experiment #044…"_he read out loud, _"A.k.a. Tentaspy. Created to be the ultimate Spy in aquatic conditions; incase this war moves to the major oceans. The fusion was a success, using Spy#348 a.k.a. Mathew Rodriguez and a Giant Octopus the scientists called, 'Cuddles'. The process was a long, painful road for Mr. Rodriguez, taking nearly three months to fully acquire the octopus genes and have the test subject adjust to the aquatic environment; miraculously, the subject is able to adapt to salt and fresh water environments. The test was a complete success, performed by Dr. Jeremy V. Acorn and his team. "_

He paused as he breezed though the doctor's reports, skipping past the daily reports written by past humans, trying hard to skip the photographs of the poor man's transformation. He found a photograph of the full transformation and began reading from there.

_"Date, XX-13-XXXX, _

_The experiment was a complete success; Mr. Rodriguez is a human octopus now, but I fear for several things. For one, he now has a strength that easily overpowers a Heavy, so I need to create a stronger aquarium for him. He abandoned the traditional spy attire, and instead developed markings similar to said attire; quite puzzling to me. Also, he has been staring at me and my team like we were fish to him, so maybe he has developed some predator qualities during his transformation. _

_I don't know…I feel that I have made a horrible mistake into performing this operation…"_

Jacob read the last word, and turned the pages to find barely a word written beyond that entry, except for one small note on the very last page, reading the pencil-scribbled note that was hastily scribbled on.

_"I have made a very horrible mistake! The tentaspy is free! To anyone that encounters it, run for your life!" _

He shuttered as he placed the report back into the file, muttering to himself, "Merde…I think I know ze end to that story." Placing the file back, he began to think.

_'That incident was about…six years ago. Octopus' life spans are…what? 20 years; maybe less, maybe more? Combine that with a human's lifespan of possibly 100 years…or in a spy's life span, 65 years…does it combine or does it shorten it? Is this ze Mathew in ze experiment or…something else?' _

He groaned in agitation as he placed the files back, feeling agitated from the monstrous puzzle placed before him. "I ought to speak with mon frère…maybe he knows more about zhis than me…"

--

To be continued.


	6. The Tentaspy's Daring Move

Sorry this took so long. Also, I like to appologise for any confusion along the way. These days, I don't know what to write about...that and the holidays make me dizzy.

Everything belongs to Valve.

---

Day lost to the night as the moon hung faintly in the sky like an ominous spirit; the clouds nearly sending the plain into complete darkness. Ben could only stare on as the stars disappeared behind the dark shapes as he gripped his pistol tight. He turned on a headlamp light he swiped from the engineer and turned back to see nothing behind him but shadows.

Turning back, he walked out into the stiff air with anxiety crawling up and down his spine like millions of spiders. "Damn it…of all days…I had to get guard duty." He muttered as he walked onto the wooden bridge with quiet steps. "Especially on Grace Week; this is really stupid."

"I wouldn't be on here if I were you."

He turned around to see no one behind him, turning back displayed the same result. "Jacob, this isn't funny…" he whispered, "I don't like it when you use that damn watch-thing."

"Why would I use a silly toy?"

He turned a full 360 to see no one around him, making his heart race and thud. He pulled out his bat from behind him and said, "Seriously, I'm not foolin'; I got a bat and pistol, and I ain't afraid to use it!"

"You're a silly, silly human; but I wish to play a game…it's called, 'Run or Die'. Care for the rules?"

Then something snagged him on the arm, pulling him to the side of the bridge. Looking down, he saw something black curled around his elbow, feeling the strength of the constriction on his bones. He pulled against the tentacle but it proved to be stronger as it slowly pulled him to the side. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" He screamed, "THE MONSTER'S GOT ME!!!!!"

But it seemed like his fate is sealed as he was yanked over the side and into the cold water, feeling his heart race with fear and anger. He felt more tentacles curl around his waist, legs and neck as he saw the tentaspy in front of him, looking at him with hunger and pleasure. 'Aw shit…' he thought as he felt the slimy appendages curl tighter and tighter around him, 'this is it…the end…I didn't even get to tell my ma and bros goodbye…'

He closed his eyes and waited for the end, feeling his lungs nearing their limit.

"AAAAAAGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

He opened his eyes at the gargled scream, seeing blood leaking from a wound on the monster's shoulder, an arrow protruding like an ugly flag. 'Duncan!' He thought, thinking that his friend heard his cries, 'I'm saved!' The tentacles released the Scout and darted for the Sniper, the monster seething with malice. Ben began to swim upward and pop up at the surface, gulping air by the mouthful.

"Over here!"

He turned his head to see someone with a light on the BLU side reached his hand to him. He swam towards the stranger and allowed him to pull him up, his water-drenched clothes dripping all over the ground and on his uniform. Running steps made him look to see the Sniper quickly run to the two and usher for them to move away from the moat.

As the three scrambled away, the monster's tentacles shot out of the water and began to pound away on the dirt, finding no food or a chance for revenge. The three just stared on as the monster's appendages began to slip away from land, leaving the three alone with their lives. The stranger held up his lamp to reveal a BLU medic as he scanned the boy with careful eyes.

"You alright kid?" The Sniper asked, "He didn't break your bones or neck, did he?"

"N-no…" Ben answered, half scared and half surprised, "Why'd ya save me? You're both BLU guys!" The Sniper shrugged and said, "Yeah, but me mate 'ere wanted me to save ya, so I did. Name's Lucas; and the Medic to your left is Kaiser; he don't bite like your ex-medic did."

Ben looked at the two, then quickly stood up and glared at them, saying, "You're that bastard that tried ta kill me last month!" He shouted as he pointed to the Sniper. "I know your face anywhere!" But Lucas shrugged and said, "Yeah…guilty. Sorry 'bout that. But let's have bygones be bygones. I let that go long ago."

"I still don't trust ya!" the Scout said, turning around and giving both of them the cold shoulder. "You probably just did that just ta fuck with me!" Lucas raised himself to argue back, but was held down by Kaiser, as he shook his head and walked towards the reluctant young man, placing a gloved hand on his wet shoulder. "Look, young man." Kaiser began, "Ve need to establish a sense of harmony; I feel zat ve'll need each other soon. Zat monster vants blood and I'm afraid zat ve added fuel to ze fire."

The young man jerked his shoulder away and turned to the medic, screaming, "NO WAY! No damn way we're gonna help each other! I COULDA WHACKED THAT DAMN THING ALL BY MYSELF!" The Medic only sighed and hardened his face, replying back, "So, do you vant me to throw you back in ze vater?" He began to creep up to the Scout, making him back away. "Do you vant to face ze monster again?" he continued, "Do you vant to die a horrible…painful death in ze hands of a monster? Just like your BLU counterpart?"

Ben kept backing away until he felt his heel on the edge of the moat, his eyes glancing at the bobbing, black water. He felt his heart beating faster and his mouth go dry, already thinking of what the scenarios that would happen if he fell in. Kaiser then grabbed Ben's shirt and pulled him close until their eyes were staring into each other. With a deathly whisper, he said, "I vill do it; just try me."

"No…" the Scout said, "No…please…don't throw me in there." He felt the tears welling up, "I don't wanna die now…" His body felt limp and useless. "I wanna live…" He felt his heart and stomach ache horribly. "Please…don't throw me into the water….please…"

Kaiser smiled and dragged the boy away from the edge, Ben feeling relieved. "I vill not throw you in," He said, "As long as you agree to collaborate vith us vhen ze time comes. Understand?" Ben only nodded and he felt his shirt being released. "I'll do whatever you say man…" he said, "I'll tell my whole team-"

"That's a bad idea." Lucas piped up, "Tell it to the REDs you think need to know. I heard about your Soldier and…well, I know he's a nut job. So, you need to be careful about who you choose." The Scout nodded and turned to walk over the bridge, taking out an unopened can of his energy drink. "Scout, zhis meeting is a secret; do not tell anyone." The Medic spoke, "If anyone knew about zhis before ze time is right, it vould be disaster for you und us."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha." The boy replied, "Thanks for…saving my ass." Then opened the can, took a few quick gulps and ran off, the scenery disappearing behind him in a dark blur.

--

The next morning, Ben was staggering down the hall for breakfast, feeling woozy and sore from last night's encounter.

"Damn…" he muttered as he rubbed his head, "That monster…and that deal…what a night; never will I sleep again."

"BENNY BOY!!!!"

HE turned around to be tackled by Greg as the two fell to the ground, landing in a heap on the floor. "Greg…" he began, "Get off…you're freaking heavy." But the Scotsman picked himself and the boy up, saying, "THERE'S A FIGHT OUTSIDE! COME ON LAD!!!" The Demoman picked himself up and pulled his friend along. "Those Soldiers are gunna fight now! Ya got ta see it!!" he continued, "They're raving mad now!"

'Damn…this isn't gonna end well…' the Scout thought, 'Hope this is a big fib.'

--

Unfortunately, when the two reached the battle field, Ben was proven wrong. On the bridge, the two soldiers were glaring at each other, holding their melee weaponry in their hands. Already, the two sustained damage, blood dripping out of open wounds while the two breathed heavily. Each side was cheering for their soldier to win, eager to see who had the tougher warrior.

The two charged at each other again, swinging their shovels at each other's heads while screaming out curses for either pain or anger. An arc of blood sprayed from the RED soldier, hitting the water in light splashes while the BLU soldier threw another punch to knock him onto his back. But the RED grabbed his arm and twisted it, then shot an arm out to grab his BLU counterpart's neck.

Jackson felt Marshal's grip on his windpipe, while the RED soldier grinned wickedly at the obvious. "You should've just kept your mouth shut." He growled, "But no…so your platoon decides to harass my platoon. Now you gotta die for your stupid team's mistake." But the BLU Soldier threw a punch hard enough to send both of them to the wooden floor. Jackson scrambled away and stood over his RED counterpart, saying, "You can insult me, and you can insult my duties as a Soldier! But if you insult my platoon, I will proceed to hang, draw, and quarter you!"

He then pulled out something from behind his back, and brandished it in both of his hands. He fingered the pickaxe gingerly, continuing, "I was given strict orders **not **to reveal the Equalizer until two weeks from now but…you've forced me into playing this hand."

He raised the pickaxe over his head; his eyes pinned directly on the RED Soldier as he recovered from his state of shock. "YOU COWARD!" Marshal screamed as he sprang up and tackled Jackson down, climbing onto him and pinning him as he began to punch his counterpart in the face. "You damn coward!" He repeated, "Displaying a weapon like that! I WILL RIP YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!!! I-GLURK!"

Jackson looked up to see a black appendage curled around the RED Soldier's neck as it began to lift the Soldier off of him. All he could do was stare in shock as his opponent was dragged over the side of the bridge and into the water, while Jackson could only croak out pleas of help. He snapped out of his shock and stood right up, picking up the Equalizer and jumping in after him. "SHIT! BLU DUDE!" Ben screamed as he ran past his team mates and jumped into the water, ignoring the yells of his colleagues.

--

The underwater world was a flurry of bubbles as the boy swam into the fray, trying to help Jackson pry Marshal from the monster's grip. 'DAMN FUCKER!' His brain screamed, 'GET YOUR DAMN TENTACLES OFF OF HIM!' Then, in a drastic measure, Ben bit the tentacle wrapped around the RED soldier's neck; finding out it was ineffective. He felt something wrap around his legs and slither up his body, realizing that he was to meet the same fate as his Soldier. He struggled to get out, feeling the fear he experienced last night when he first encountered the beast.

Looking around, he saw the BLU Soldier in a tangled mess of tentacles as he yanked on one wrapped around his waist with one hand, and swinging the Equalizer with the other. He only saw Marshal under the tent spy's arm, lifeless and limp in the water while a tentacle remained firm around his neck. Ben looked from his superior's dead body to the monster's face, seeing his face of pure pleasure and satisfaction.

A sharp pain in his legs made him snap back to reality as the appendage began to crush him, squeezing all the life out of his body. He turned to the BLU soldier as he opened his mouth in a pained, gurgling scream, air bubbles and blood drifting to the surface. Ben shut his eyes and waited for the final clench as he felt his body intensified with the pain and his lungs ready to give out.

With one, large expel of air, the boy plummeted to unconsciousness, right before the bombs went off.

--

to be continued...


	7. Confessions Under the Nighttime Jury

Sorry this took so long. Lots of stuff happened...lots of persnal stuff.

I don't own any of this.

---

"BENNY BOY! WAKE UP!!!"

Ben woke up with a start to see Greg and Duncan stare down at him, a relieved look on their faces. "I thought you were dead!" Greg began, "Ya nearly died on us!"

The RED Scout rose himself up to find out that his body was extremely sore, wincing at the throbbing pain in his torso. "Take it easy Ben." Duncan said, "Yer in the Medic's office. Well, the BLU Medic's office, but still. Bugger did CPR on ya for a good long time before he got ya breathin'."

_'The BLU Medic did CPR on ME?!' _

"Did he do MOUTH TO MOUTH?" The Scout asked with grimace. "Well…" Duncan began, "He said it was completely necessary to get all the water out of your lungs…" Ben dashed off the table and began to spit in the sink, trying to make himself hurl. "DAMN IT!" he screamed out, "THAT'S DISGUSTING! A DUDE KISSED ME!!!"

"Son, I would shut your mouth while you're under our roof."

The RED Scout turned to see the BLU Soldier hobble towards him with the BLU Sniper helping him, spying the multiple bandages that wrapped his abdomen underneath his undershirt. "My Medic went out of his way to help you son," he continued, "Two men kissing just to perform Mouth to Mouth is a form of 'loving their job'."

Ben staggered away until he was with Greg and Duncan again, asking them, "What happened?"Greg was about to respond, but was interrupted when the door opened to have the RED and BLU Engineers walk in, tipping their hats. "We've set up the Neutral Sentries Sir." The RED Engie replied, "They're aimed at all water folk." The BLU Engie continued, "We've also set up Neutral teleporters that will go to and from the RED base." Jackson nodded and said, "Good work men. Tell the others to begin shipping RED items to BLU base." The two saluted and walked out, leaving the five alone again. "What is going on?" Ben asked again, "Why are we going into BLU base? What happened while I was out?!"

The four looked at each other, and then Lucas spoke up, saying, "We weren't able to save your Soldier. And, according to rules, the team with a missing Leader must go into the other team's base. Also, we're in a very lethal situation right now with that aqua spook; it decided to nab anyone that gets too close to the edge. Brutal little beast we're dealing with now; yet the commander will not believe it."

A hard silence fell on them, the information feeling more like a curse upon them. "Did…Did anyone get eaten?" Ben asked. "No, everyone that's left on the RED team has made it successfully to the BLU base." Jackson replied. "They're discussing plans in the cafeteria; we ought to head there to show them you're ok."

--

The five reached the cafeteria as they saw the RED and BLU fighters interact in one way or the other. The BLU Demoman rushed over to the group and said, "Glad ta see ya alright Jackson. So far, no boy tried to kill each other…yet." Jackson nodded and said, "Thanks for the report Mathew. I'm glad that we're…somewhat getting along, despite the differences."

Ben wondered over to where the RED and BLU spies were talking while the RED Pyro sat on the side lines. He looked to the masked stranger, and asked, "Did you find the BLU Pyro yet?" But the fire starter shook its head, shrugging afterwards. "Our Pyro, as well as our Scout," The BLU Spy responded, "Were killed by the monster. Sorry you don't have a play mate boy."

But Jacob placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, saying, "I'm sure you can make some connections with the BLU. They're not all that bad." Ben shrugged and said, "Don't know…these guys seem a bit…nuts." Instantly, the BLU spy hissed out, "We're not crazy; not like your medic!" Ben rose up and said, "WHAT ABOUT OUR MEDIC!?"

"Please, please! Don't cause an argument now!" Jacob said as he rose up and tried to calm the two, "We're all in trouble here; we don't need to fight!" The two glared at each other, then Ben turned and walked off, saying over his shoulder, "Why don't you do us all a favor and suck your revolver?"

--

Later that night, Ben lay down in the courtyard, staring up at the full moon as it looked over him like an ominous deity. Loads of questions and thoughts flew in his head like ashes in a fire.

_'Why am I here?'_

_'I should've dived in sooner…'_

_'I could've saved Marshal if I was stronger…'_

_'I shouldn't have fucked around so much before…'_

_'I shouldn't have joined this outfit…'_

"Hey, why are you here?"

Ben turned his head to see the BLU soldier standing in the corridor with his Equalizer in his hands. He walked over and said, "You should be in bed; there's a lot to do tomorrow." But the scout turned his attention at the sky again, saying, "I can't sleep. I got a lot on my mind." Jackson took his seat next to the RED Scout, and asked, "You're feeling guilty for not being able to save your Soldier, are ya?"

Ben replied quietly, "Yes…"

Jackson sighed and laid himself down next to him, replying, "I know that feeling. I'm still feeling responsible for the deaths of my Scout and Pyro. You would've enjoyed their company; they're a rowdy bunch."

Silence then fell on the two as they gazed at the millions of twinkling stars as they glittered like diamonds in the dirt. Ben shifted his gaze at Jackson, staring at a BLU version of his former leader with growing curiosity. Jackson turned his head until his eyes were locked with Ben's, his gaze filled with a soft sympathy.

"I wonder why young men like you go and throw your life away in war…" he muttered, "You're in your twenties, and here you are; running faster than lighting with a baseball bat in your hand and experimental fluids in your body. You need to go to college, get an education, get a girl and live a wonderful life. But, you feel that isn't you…is it?"

"Yeah" the Scout replied, "I'm not into that White collar crap…nor the Blue collar crap. I wanna do something that will make my ma and bros proud of me. But…I'm kinda regretting it; most of my teammates are assholes, or just don't wanna talk."

"Well, I saw that you're quite attached to your Demoman and Sniper; Greg and Duncan, right?"

"Yeah; Greg hangs out with me, and Duncan's like a second father."

"Must to nice to have a father figure to look up to."

"I don't know who my real dad is…not after learning that the BLU spy dated my mom. She didn't say anything…but, it's hard to trust anything now."

"War can do that; you can't trust anybody any more."

"What about you?"

Jackson paused for a moment, then replied, "My life was hell; I won't sugar coat those facts. My mother was an Alcoholic, and my father was an abusive man posing as a gentle doctor. Every day, he would scream in my face, hit me until I'm black and blue, lock me in the basement in the wintertime; in short, it was a long childhood. I used the military to get away from that life; I hoped that I would die on the battle field."

"That's…insane." Ben said.

"I don't know why I told you this…we're both on opposite teams. But…I guess it doesn't matter."

"Anyone else know?"

"Not even my own team mates; they would laugh at me for being this way."

Ben paused, trying to take it in. But before he knew it, the Soldier reached out and hugged the scout, drawing him close until he could hear his heart beat. "Forgive me…" Jackson croaked out, "…but I just…I…"

Ben curled his arms around Jackson, feeling his fingers touch each other behind the Soldier's back. "It's alright." He muttered, "No one will know."

--

I'm not trying to make the RED Scout and BLU Soldier gay; it's a failed father/son relationship.


	8. Ben's Big Mistake

Sorry this took so long. This is fail chapter.

I don't own any of this.

---

The next morning, the remaining team members were working on moving the RED team over to the BLU base, using the teleporters both engineers had built. Ben was busy packing up his clothing until a knock on his doorway made him turn to look at Lucas, a crate with a medic symbol stamped on it. "Pick up the pace kid," he stared, turning his head to look down the hallway, "Those teleporters aren't going to work forever."

"I'm hurrying," he said, feeling more like a little kid of five than a man of twenty-three, "You try to remember which clothes don't have holes in them. Go ahead, I like to see you try." Lucas sighed and turned to walk, saying over his shoulder, "Just hurry up!"

The RED Scout scoffed and pulled out a sock with a large hole in the heel from the mass of dirty laundry, throwing it over his shoulder and onto the cot that served as a bed. He stuck his hand into the mound until he pulled out a watch, whispering to himself, "I finally found ya, son of a bitch." He strapped it to his wrist and stood up, picking up the box of good clothes and other items and walked out of the room.

--

He reached the teleporter and stood on it, waiting to be disintegrated and sent to the BLU side, but the moment never came. He looked down to see the teleporter was not turned on. He got off of it and bent down to look at it closely, trying to find an 'on' switch or something. "Don't' tell me I'm too late!" he yelled out, now feeling frantic. He kicked the machine, only to get a sore foot from the action, as well as a shocking pain sent up his leg. He grabbed his leg, forgetting the box as its contents were sent to the ground. "FUCK! They shut me in this place!" he screamed, "Those assholes are gonna get it now!"

"You're not alone mate."

He turned around to see Lucas walking up to him, followed by Gregory and Kaiser. "They shut the teleporters because they're starting to overheat." The Australian continued, "They can't work until the engineers built a new teleporter entrance on the BLU side, then teleport here and build another for us to use." The scout sighed and leaned against the wall, saying, "Great, so we just wait here until they build another teleporter, right?"

"Zhat's another problem scout," Kaiser answered, "Zhey are running out of metal. So ze three of us vent to retrieve some more, but…your Demoman stalled to get more moonshine." Greg piped up and ranted drunkenly, "Oy! You dun't have an e'cuse!" The BLU medic turned around and argued, "You could've vaited to make more!"

"Does this mean we have to run for it across that bridge?" Ben asked, quieting the three. Lucas nodded, sending dread don Ben's spine. "This is war Ben," Lucas replied, "We always have to take chances."

--

Later, the four stood in front of the bridge, feeling a sense of dread clutch their minds and stomachs like an ugly tumor. Ben shifted his eyes to the other three, noting the fearful grimaces and statue still positions as they waited for something or someone to move. Ben whipped out a can of his energy drink and popped it open, making the three direct their attention to the youngest of the group.

"Ben…ya crazie?" Greg asked, his voice barely a whisper. The Scout turned to him and said, "We all take a sip of this, and then we peel out. That good?" Greg shrugged, and grabbed the can, looking into the hole. "I don't know kid…" Lucas inquired, "That stuff's pretty bad. I mean…who knows what's in it?" But Greg took a gulp and handed it to the Medic, who took it reluctantly. "Eh…would zhis affect BLU members?"

"Damn it, we either stay here and die, or go out there and die! Which is it man?!" Ben yelled, making Kaiser inch away. He looked at the can, then closed his eyes and took a large sip, then handed it to Lucas, who took a good gulp before handing it to Ben. He drank the rest and threw the can over his shoulder, then turned to the three and said, "RUN DAMN IT RUN!!!"

The four began sprinting; their speed increased due to the energy drink's hidden ingredients. Their shoes and boots went from soil to wood, the BLU side looking a million miles away instead of a few meters. But just as they reached the midpoint of the bridge, Greg gasped and fell down, a large 'thump' resounded on the wooden structure. Ben turned and muttered, "Damn it, why now?!" before running back to his fallen friend and picking him up, helping his sloshed friend as his body trembled from the side effects of the energy drink.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, we're gonna make it, just hobble faster Greg, hobble faster!" he franticly whispered to his friend, shifting his eyes side to side as he anticipated the appearance of those black tentacles. He dragged his Scottish friend to the other side, feeling relieved that he was able to touch the BLU base without a scratch. Kaiser took Greg off of Ben, looking paler and sweatier than usual, hitting the scout with the feeling of concern and worry. "BLU guy, you ok?" he asked, and all he got in return was a gag from the German, and the sound of puking from the Australian. He turned to see Lucas vomiting into the moat, red and green froth pouring from his mouth and disappearing into the water.

He pulled the Sniper from the side, asking, "You alright?! Damn it, talk to me!" But the sniper wobbled his head back and forth, moaning, "Mama…I'm sorry…it hurts so much…I won't run again…" Ben grew scared, making him scream out, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP! SOMEBODY!!!"

--

Later, Ben was pacing outside the BLU medic's office, his hat crumpled between his hands. The door opened and both engineers stepped out, making the scout go to them, asking, "They're gunna live, right?" Robert and Nathan looked at each other, then back to the scout, replying simultaneously, "Yeah, they're gonna live." He let out a held in breath, muttering, "Thank you so much…"

Robert explained, "That energy drink is very dangerous Ben. It's intended for scouts only; their high metabolism and hyper personality can burn the energy drink with only the side-effect of a sugar crash." Nathan continued, "Alcoholics would probably suffer from instant liver failure and their tolerance level will rise to unbelievable heights. It also doesn't help that the Snipers are now taking that bladder expansion pill; it will actually had a horrible affect on the Sniper's waste management system and possibly would cause most of the major organs to fail."

Ben grew wide eyed as the two engineers explained in great detail of the side effects, feeling the growing guilt sprout through his conscious mind. But Robert placed a hand on Ben's shoulder, saying, "Hey, don't worry partner, they got lucky; just upset stomachs and bad headaches." But the scout looked down in disappointment, saying, "That's not the point; I nearly killed them."

"Hey, accidents happen!" Nathan intervened, "You didn't know that would happen! They're gonna be alright tomorrow, we promise!" But Ben turned and walked, his head hung low like a horse. He muttered back, "Thanks hardhats."

--

To becontinued...


	9. That Tentaspy a HAX!

This is an even more fail chapter; so damn confusing. I'll fly straight from now on, I swear.

I don't own any of this.

---

Later, Ben was staring at the sky on the sniper deck, the guilt of his mistake still throbbing like a sore tooth in his brain. "I nearly killed my best friend…and those two guys." He muttered, "Crap…that was so stupid of me. I should've rethought of that idea…"

He held up his arm and looked at the watch on his wrist, remembering the tragic tale of the Railway base attached to it. "Damn it…I made a mistake then, I make a mistake now." He muttered, "I promised the old Duncan I wouldn't be stupid."

"Who's the old Duncan?"

Ben looked up to see Duncan staring at him, a box of his equipment in his hands. The RED scout stood up and said, "Nothing Duncan, nothing." The RED Sniper looked at his team mate and shrugged, continuing to walk to the other side of the deck, saying, "Go help the BLU guys with their equipment setup; we're short three men."

Those four words made Ben wince, replying glumly, "Yes sir. Right away…" Then began to dash clumsily from the deck, nearly running into the wall before dashing down to the intelligence room. Duncan scratched his head, then shrugged and muttered, "Kid's probably beginning to crack."

--

Later, the collaborating teams finished setting up the defenses and sending all available supplies to the BLU base. But as the men began to settle down for a few hours of free time, Ben was outside, climbing to the top of the base with a Sniper Rifle strapped to his back. He pulled himself up to the tallest peak and stared out at the sunset, taking the rifle and aim with it.

"Wot are you doing kid?"

He looked down to see Lucas climbing up to him, wearing only a pair of pants and a blue shirt. "What are you doing here?" The scout asked, "You gotta get back in bed! Remember what those hardhats said?" But the BLU Sniper continued to pull himself up and sit right beside him, replying, "I've been through worse kid! I've been shot by your quack around a thousand times; all filled with some messed up drug. But I'm still here, am I?"

The scout shook his head, and turned his attention to the rifle again, staring out at the sunset. "Wot I should ask you," The sniper continued, "Is why you have that sniper rifle in your hands? The last I checked, you were a scout." Ben muttered, "I learned how to use this thing by the old Duncan. He taught me before he died."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'the old Duncan'?" Lucas asked, "He looks alright to me." The scout put down the gun, and looked at the BLU Sniper. "Duncan was like a second father to me." he began, "He taught me everything about Australia, how to use the sniper rifle, even taught me how to recognize a disguised spy. But that all changed about a month ago." Lucas nodded and motioned him to go on, making him take a slow intake of breath and sigh deeply. "About the month ago," he continued, "When the two teams are at the WELL base, our medic snapped and decided to start a slaughter. Only me and Duncan made it to the Runaway Train Car and escaped the base. But the Medic tagged along and injected a poison into Duncan before I could shoot him in the head. He gave me his watch before dying and falling off the train, leaving me to travel to the main base."

"What happened after that?" the Sniper asked, "Usually when people respawn, they're their usual self, right?" But the scout shook his head, replying, "Not this time. When my team was respawned, they were different; the only people that weren't affected were our Engie, our Pyro, and our Demoman, but that's because they were either killed a different way, or just by luck. The rest either had their memories wiped, or turned into complete jerks. Duncan forgot everything he taught me, and just treated me like a little kid."

Silence fell on the two, Lucas stunned while Ben felt the slight singe of the memory he brought up again. Lucas licked his lips and replied, "Wow that really…sucks. Pretty wacked really, but yet it explains about what happened with me. But, hey, listen kid; as long as you remember how the old Duncan acted, he'll live in ya." The scout looked at him, then smirked and chuckled, saying, "That was freaking corny man; good advice, but really freaking corny."

"I know; I suck with kids. That's why I'll never have any!" Lucas joked, "But it doesn't hurt to act like a father once in the while."

"HELP!"

The two froze and looked down, seeing the RED Sniper swinging his kukri as black tentacles crawled along the dirt surface. The two began their decent down the building, Ben nearly flying off the building while Lucas carefully, yet quickly down the wall. "DAMN IT DUNCAN, GET OUT OF THERE!!!" The scout screamed, making the RED sniper look up. But the one second of distraction cost him as a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and made him fall to the ground. But the time the Scout reached the dirt ground, Duncan was nearly over the water's surface. He ran over and grabbed his hands, using all his might to pull him away from the monster. "DAMN IT! I NEED HELP!!!" Ben screamed, "WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?"

"HERE I COME!!!"

Before Ben knew it, he felt a pair of large hands close around his waist and yank him and the sniper away from the aquatic menace. Mikhail ran away with the two RED's underneath his arms, muttering, "You two are thorns in side! I almost lost arm pulling you up!"

"Nice save Mikhail." Lucas commented as he appeared behind him, "That was close. I owe you a giant sandwich after all this mess!"

"I'M NOT DONE!!!"

The four turned around to see the monster crawl after him, anger burning in its eyes as its tentacles embed themselves into the wall. Lucas pulled his kukri out and pointed to the tentaspy, "Ya got a lot of nerve to drag your ass out of the water! I'll cut you up and serve you as calamari!" But the tentaspy darted forward, clamping down on Mikhail's shoulder. "GET OFF ME!" The Russian screamed as he dropped the RED's and tried to pull the sea beast off, "I WILL SQUISH YOU LIKE BUG!!!"

"Easy there Big Guy…" The BLU Sniper whispered as he approached the thrashing Russian. He turned his attention to the two RED's, "You two get someone ta help; I'll try to wedge this thing off!" But Ben rushed in and rammed the butt of the rifle into the tentaspy's head, making him unlatch himself from the BLU Heavy and fall to the ground. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you unless you get yer tentacled ass back in that moat!" He screamed, "I will beat the shit out of you!!!"

The tentaspy looked at him, and then chuckled as he looked at him with yellow eyes. "This isn't the end, boy." The monster hissed, "I will come to your surface, and I will continue my feast; I will make sure you are the last meal." Ben growled and swung the rifle at the tentaspy, but he used his tentacles to grab the rifle and crush it. "Do anything silly while I make my way to the water," he said, "And I will crush your skull and devour your brain." The four could only comply as they watched the creature somehow manage to prop itself to a standing position, and walk to the moat with its tentacles. "Shit…It's walking like a human…" Lucas muttered, "What now?"

"Tell Jackson." Mikhail replied as he held his bleeding shoulder, "Maybe rework strategy."

"This is getting freakier and freakier…" Duncan commented, "A creature using its tentacles to walk like a human?"

Ben only stared on as the monster disappeared into the water, and then looked back down at the crushed rifle on the dirt floor. "I'm gonna strangle that morphing son of a bitch with my bare hands." He muttered, "I swear."

--

To becontinued...


	10. Ben's Mood Swings

Sorry, I'm just going through a lot now.

You know I don't own this. I never did own this.

/

Jackson groaned as the four presented him the new information. He sank deeper into his cheap chair, feeling the comforts of his own room begin to fade into paranoia. "It can walk on land…" he repeated, "It can also talk. This is really serious stuff we're dealing with gentlemen. When a mutated member of the TF industries wants blood, all bets are off."

"So, what is your command Jackson?" Mikhail asked, "Should we ask tinkers to make more sentries?"

"No." he replied, "No, there's only one other option when it comes to this; the one option I wish not to use unless it is for dire emergency." He turns to the four, then took off his helmet and stared at them with a serious, somber look. "Complete evacuation of the base."

"What?" Ben exclaimed, "You cannot be serious! We can't do that!"

"I'm sorry Scout," he explained, "But when we're dealing with an enemy that is a freak of nature, it's best not to enter into that battle. That monster can get us anywhere; staying together in a clump of human beings won't even save a soul."

"But what about our Pyro?" Ben urged, "He burns regular spies, why not this…octo-spy freak?"

"The kid's got a point Jackson." Lucas agreed, "I always hear our spy complaining that he always gets burned by the RED Pyro; even when in the sewers. So why not let the Pyro turn this one into fried calamari?"

"I wish not to risk losing another member of this conjoined team." The Soldier replied, "Especially when one is down by one Medic, one Heavy, and one Soldier."

"AUGH! I'll fry the damn thing myself!" Ben screamed before running out of the room, leaving the four men alone.

"Should I chase after jumping hare Jackson?" Mikhail asked, using his good arm to point to the door.

"No…he'll be stopped by someone else."

/

"Damned those fuckers! I'm gonna set that thing on fire! I'll burn it to ash!"

Ben muttered this mantra in his mind while he stormed his way to the kitchen. He went straight to the liquor cabinet, and pulled on the handles, revealing several cases of RED Shed Beer upon the shelves. Pulling a case down, he pulled the metal caps off, then ripped pieces of his shirt off and shoved them into the open mouths of the bottles. "Those Molotov making lessons my bro gave me is really helping here." He muttered, smirking at his handy work. "Just need a lighter."

He then walked out of the kitchen, holding the case close to his chest while he made his way to the Spy's room.

"Where are you going Ben? And with all that alcohol?"

Ben turned around to see Robert staring at him, a tool box in his arms. "I don't wanna talk about it Rob." He muttered, "I gotta take care of that thing!"

The Texan nodded and asked, "You're not gonna burn the creature, are ya?"

"No, I'll burn that thing!"

"That ain't gonna work son."

"I don't care! I want it to burn!"

Robert then yanked the bottles away and held the young man by his shoulders, stating, "The only way you're gonna burn it, is if you burn the water's surface. But the only substance you can use for that is oil, which we don't have. Using a regular Molotov ain't gonna cut it; as long as it has the water, it's safe."

"I…" the scout started, then looked down, disappointment building in his chest. "I know you're angry Ben," the Texan continued, "We all are. But we can't do anything now; we're up the creak without a paddle. We just gotta follow the BLU's, until we can get to a safe state."

"GUYS!"

The two turned their attention to the approaching BLU Engineer, looking worried and fearful. "What's wrong Nate?" Robert asked, "Is something malfunctioning?"

"No, it's the lines! We've been disconnected!" the BLU engineer reported, "Someone went and tore all the wires to pieces! We can't send a call to home base, nor call for a pick up. We can't escape!"

"What do ya mean we can't escape?" Ben shouted, pulling himself away from Roger, "We can just climb over the fence, and run for it!"

"We're in the middle of desert wasteland, boy." Nathan explained, "We're as good as dead if we decide to run away; we'll turn into dried up husks before we make it to the next base."

"I guess this thing wants to make sure we suffer." Robert inquired, "Damned bastard of a spy hybrid."

"All I know is that Jackson's gonna flip when he hears this."

"SCREW THIS!"

Ben took the Molotov case from Robert and ran down the hallway, screaming, "I'LL KILL THAT DAMN THING MYSELF!"

/

Somehow, Ben found a lighter on the ground outside base, but he didn't care. He stood in front of the moat, holding a Molotov cocktail in one hand, and the lighter in the other. "HEY FUCKER! COME OUT SO I CAN LIGHT YOU UP!" he screamed while he lit the fabric. "I'M RIGHT HERE YOU SONAVABITCH!"

"BEN!"

Four arms grabbed him, and yanked him away from the moat, making him drop the lit Molotov into the water. "YOU IMBICILE!" one voice stated, "Why must you throw your life like this!"

"Come on Benjamin, calm down and think straight for once!" The other said, "You're doing an incredibly foolish action!"

Ben was dragged into the building, and was turned around to stare into the eyes of the RED and BLU Spies; one worrisome, the other angry. "You stupid American!" The BLU spy shouted, "Molotov's will not solve any problems upon us! It will make matters worse!"

"Let me, mon frère." The RED spy said as he placed a hand upon the BLU spy's shoulder, "I know how to get into his mind." He then put both his hands on Ben's shoulders, staring into his eyes. "Benjamin," he began, "Listen, I know you're upset about this monster, but acting like a headless chicken with a lighter will get yourself killed. We need to think of a strategy to get rid of it; something that is effective, and intelligent."

"Damn it Jacob, you don't get it." Ben replied, "That damn bastard cut us off from everything; we're stranded. That thing seriously wants us dead, and doesn't want anyone to know. It has a mind of its own…"

"Of course it does; it is still part human." Jacob replied, "Remember, it may have tentacles, but it is still a spy no less; the only difference is that is it doesn't cloak or disguise itself. So, all the weaknesses of a spy should apply here."

"Yeah…you're right. But the only weakness I know is through fire."

"That's the most well known of the spy, but there are more answers."

Everything fell silent in an instant, the two RED members staring at each other while the BLU looked off to the opposite side of the moat.

"There really isn't any more options…are there?" The scout quietly asked. The RED Spy looked at him with a quiet, sorrowful stare. "I guess not." He answered back in a barely audible whisper, "We are doomed to die here."

/

To be continued...


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This is 6Phantom6, and first of all, I wish to apologize for my absences. Of the course of my absence, I have suffered from my laptop getting a virus, having to go through college classes and getting distracted from other things such as new toys and rediscovering old things I once love. I ended up working on different stories that will never see the light of day.

Second, about this story; I do wish to continue this one. However, I can't think of a way to continue this. Unless I get a spark of inspiration, this one will be on hiatus, as if it was not already.

Hope you all understand, and have a nice day.


End file.
